Keefe and Tam
Kam or Teefe is the romantic/friendship pairing between Keefe Sencen and Tam Song. Keefe and Tam first meet in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]], and start off as rivals. Tam demands to take a reading of everyone, and of the five, Keefe is the only one to refuse. Tam says that "the only people who refuse readings are those with darkness to hide" and it escalates from there, up until page 151 of ''Nightfall''. This doesn't mean that their rivalry is over, but their hateful passion seems to be decreasing and is possibly being replaced by a different kind of passion. Pairing Names * Kam '('K/eefe and T/'am') * Teefe '(K/'eefe '''and '''T/am) * Sensong(Sen/cen and Song) * Tamfe '('Tam 'and Kee/'fe) Moments [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]]: *"The only boy who didn't look impressed was Keefe—but that was probably because he was too busy glaring at Tam." *After meeting him, Keefe made a spot-on impression of Tam with his mimicking. *When Keefe questions the mental conversation Sophie and Tam are having about him, Tam makes a jab on the amount of time he takes to style his hair. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]]: * Sophie thinks that neither Keefe nor Tam realizes how much they have in common, and if they'd get over themselves, they'd probably be "best friends" ;) . [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]]: *When Biana tells Keefe and Tam that they are the worst, Keefe says "We try," showing a growth in friendship. *Both Keefe and Tam snicker at Dex while he is holding Sophie's hand. *When Fitz points out that Keefe joined the enemy, Tam comforts him by disagreeing with Keefe's statements of calling himself out as worthless. He continues by explaining how having a family-like Keefe's (a mentally/verbally abusive one) messes with one's head, and that he would know, as he's been in the same situation before. *Tam tells Keefe that if he doesn't run off and join the Neverseen again, the two of them are cool. After this, the side of Keefe's mouth twists up, showing his surprise and amusement as he nods. [[Book 7: Flashback |Book 7: Flashback ]]: * At the end of Flashback, Keefe tries to convince Tam not to go over to the Neverseen and genuinely seems concerned for Tam. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this," Keefe begged' '"Don't do it," Keefe pleaded. [[Book 8: Legacy|Book 8: Legacy]]'' :'' * Tam pleads with Sophie to hide Keefe because Lady Gisela told Tam to murder Keefe. * Keefe calls Tam 'Tammy boy.' * Tam is described as looking "heartbroken" upon locking eyes with Keefe and telling him that he has to stay away from him. * Tam is near tears because of what he has to do to Keefe. * Keefe gets Tam to smile by saying he'll always make fun of his bangs. * Keefe tells Tam that he doesn't blame him. * Before Tam does the thing he makes eye contact with Sophie. It is said that his look is both an "apology and a confession." * Tam attacks Lady Gisela, saying, "This one's for you, Keefe." * Tam picks up Keefe and throws him over his shoulder. Similarities * Both have mentally/verbally abusive parents. * Both are incredibly rebellious. * Both happen to use hair as a rebellious act. * Both are snarky. * Both use a lot of hair products. * Both have family issues. * Both are elves. * Both are male. * Both are described as extremely handsome. * Both enjoy making fun of the situations others are in. * Both are very talented. * Both have been to Exillium at one point. * Both are friends with Sophie Elizabeth Foster. * Both have blue eyes. * Both go to Foxfire. * Both dislike their parents. * Both like to pull pranks. * Both have been/or are with the Neverseen. * They both, to quote Keefe, are "Troublemakers with Daddy issues." * Both have fathers who support the Council * Both had a chance to leave the Neverseen, but didn't until later. Differences * Tam is a twin while Keefe is an only child. * Keefe is blond while Tam has dark hair. * Keefe is an Empath, while Tam is a Shade. * Keefe's mother is in the Neverseen when Tam's is a Council supporter. * Tam has bangs whereas Keefe likes intentionally messy hair. * Tam has silvery blue eyes while Keefe has ice blue eyes. * Tam was in the Ambi Hemisphere in Exillium, while Keefe was in the Right Hemisphere. * When Tam returned from the Neverseen he is described as 'different' whereas when Keefe came back he was still fairly himself. * While apart of the Neverseen Tam was used as a puppet while Keefe had near full range. Category:Pairings